


Warm you up

by katychan666



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanji is cold so Zoro decides to warm him up, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Sanji is cold, so Zoro decides to warm him up.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Warm you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



Sanji shivered again, cursing under his breath. He had his arms drowned in icy cold water all the way up to his elbows and he just huffed under his breath. Usually he didn't mind cleaning up after the others, but that time it was just… travelling through snow and cold didn’t mix well with him. Sanji hated the cold weather, sighing under his breath and he glanced back towards the table, where Zoro was sitting and he gritted his teeth. He was supposed to be on washing duty with him, no? He promised him that…  _ well, there was a mistake.  _ Sanji shouldn’t have just assumed that Zoro would actually help him, biting into his lip and he shivered again. 

“Ah, I hate the cold,” whined Sanji and then shivered again, trying to ignore the cold. As soon as the washing duty was over, he was going to put layers upon layers of clothing on himself and he was going to feel much better, gritting his teeth and he looked around again, Zroo was still just sitting and Sanji’s mood worsened just a little bit. “Oi, weren’t you supposed to be in here to help me?” asked Sanji, pissed off. Zoro didn’t seem to be really paying attention to him and he shrugged, looking completely unbothered.

“I changed my mind,” said Zoro simply and cocked his head to the side when he saw that Sanji was shivering all over his body, narrowing his eyes. While Zoro was wearing more than what Sanji had on at the moment, he was also able to handle the cold much better than the other and he rubbed the back of his neck. While Zoro wasn’t interested in helping Sanji with the dishes, he was very interested in keeping the other  _ warm, _ a little sly smirk spreading across the swordsman’s lips and he just stood up.

“Well, if you don’t wanna help me out, then get the hell out of here,” grumbled the cook, but was surprised when he saw that Zoro came closer to him. Oh, did he change his mind? Was he going to help out after all? Sanji managed to believe that just for a second, but a little gasp escaped past his lips when Zoro instead of helping him, stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled himself up against Sanji’s smaller frame. Zoro’s body hovered over him and Sanji just froze, dropped the plates back into the water and he just-

“What are you-” started Sanji and Zoro simply hummed and leaned down a little bit.

“Keeping you warm,” said Zoro simply and Sanji arched a brow.  _ Zoro has just decided to keep him warm?  _ From the goodness of his heart? Nope, that didn’t sound like that stupid Marimo, he probably had his own ulterior motive and Sanji just clicked with his tongue and rolled his eyes. Zoro’s larger body up against his did feel lots better, his strong arms around his waist warmed him up more than he would like to admit it to himself. However, this was Zoro that he was talking about, he probably had his own plans and it wasn’t long until it would be revealed.

“Well, stop, you’re distracting me,” grumbled the blonde cook and Zoro’s grin widened a little bit as he leaned closer to Sanji.

“I’m not doing much, am I?” asked Zoro and Sanji could  _ feel _ his grin, biting into his lip and he took in a hitched breath when Zoro pressed up against him a little bit more and that deep chuckle above him made Sanji almost give into it. “Seems like it’s working,” said Zoro and then snickered, whispering into Sanji’s ear. Sanji’s heart skipped a beat because he was taken back to the events that happened that morning - Zoro pulling him into the storage room, pressing him against the wall and fucking him senseless against it.  _ Sanji loved that _ , his mind running wild already. Still, he decided not to give into in so easily this time, so he shook his head and then cleared his throat.

“You’re being a pain in the ass, Marimo,” forced out Sanji, keeping his voice composed for now and he just placed his cold hands on top of Zoro’s, which were still around his waist and he slowly yanked them away. Zoro clicked with his tongue and then he hummed. Sanji’s hands still felt  _ very _ cold, he needed more warming up, perhaps? His smile grew and he turned Sanji around, pressing up against him again and the cook looked down, now wanting Zoro to see the upcoming flush upon his cheeks.

Sanji really couldn’t control himself when it came to Zoro. The moss headed idiot didn’t have to try really hard at all; he would be soon again giving in, wasn’t he? Not that it was bad, Sanji quite liked his alone time with Zoro. He just wished he had a bit more self-control when it came to it and have the upper hand for a change. Clearing his throat again, Sanji placed his hand on top of Zoro’s broad chest and gently pushed him back, trying to get past him. Being alone in there with the swordsman was starting to mess with his head.

“Where are you-”

“To get over to my coat, now move,” said Sanji and Zoro placed his arms on top of his chest and reached out with his hand, grabbing Sanji by his wrist and he pulled him closer again. Sanji narrowed his eyes and then arched his brow; just like he thought, Zoro wasn’t going to give up so easily. 

“C’mon, I know of an amazing way to warm you up,” suggested Zoro and Sanji clicked with his tongue.

“And then you refer to  _ me _ as a pervert,” said Sanji. Zoro was such a hypocrite when it came to it. Zoro’s eyes darkened a little bit and he huffed under his breath, but he didn’t seem too bothered. Sanji wanted to walk away again, but Zoro pulled him back again as he was still holding onto his wrist and before Sanji could do or say anything, Zoro’s lips were pressing up against his own, Sanji’s eyes widening and he gasped softly when he felt Zoro’s warm and large palm against his cheek, the other one going around his waist, bringing him closer and Sanji groaned.

“Zoro-”

“Yeah?” asked Zoro with a smug grin and Sanji pressed his lips together and cursed under his breath. Zoro knew what he was doing because even if Sanji wanted to pull back and walk away…  _ Zoro was just so warm.  _ Instead of pulling away, Sanji went in for more and kissed the swordsman back, pulling him closer, holding him by his shirt as he crashed their lips together, Zoro letting out a little muffled groan as he didn’t really expect such a counterattack, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t like it, his smile soon back and he didn’t hesitate with deepening the kiss.

Turning his head to the side, Zoro licked Sanji’s lower lip. The cook gasped softly when he felt Zoro’s hot and wet tongue licking across his lip, opening his mouth and he greedily groaned when he felt Zoro’s tongue brushing up against his own, pushing Zoro back. Zoro allowed Sanji to take control of the kiss, groaning when he hit the wall that was behind him and he smiled as they pulled back, both panting and Sanji’s face was red, gulping when Zoro’s eyes were devouring him.

“I thought you weren’t-” started Zoro, but Sanji didn’t let him finish.

Sanji’s hungry lips collided on top of Zoro’s for the third time. The cook licked himself into Zoro’s mouth, still tasting the beer that the other had on his tongue and he moaned softly into their kiss, Zoro getting drunk on the kisses as well. Feeling Sanji pressing up against him, the smell and the taste of cigarettes drove Zoro mad with desire, feeling arousal spreading across his entire body when he felt Sanji biting into his lower lip, gently tugging and sucking on it. 

_ So much for not being in the mood before, hah! _

Wanting to feel Sanji up more, Zoro placed his hands on top of Sanji’s hips, trying to move them, but Sanji was faster than him. He quickly grabbed both of his hands and yanked them away. He didn’t give Zoro the time, catching both of his arms and before Zoro could strike back, Sanji lifted Zoro’s arms above his head, pressing them up against the wooden wall. Zoro groaned and Sanji smiled. Zoro was built much stronger in comparison, but Sanji was equal to him in actual strength.

“What are you-”

“Stay,” said Sanji, voice low and husky. Zoro groaned when he heard that; Sanji’s command kept him in place. He would have easily broken free, but where was the fun in that? Both of them grinned and Zoro brought his face closer to Sanji and licked his lips, the blonde one shuddering, gasping softly.

“You really are a perv, Cook,” teased Zoro.

“Yeah?” asked Sanji, his grin widening. “Says the one who’s getting off to being pressed up against the wall like this,” commented Sanji and then placed his free hand on top of Zoro’s very visible bulge in his trousers and grinned when he saw Zoro’s cheeks turning red just a tiny bit. Sanji continued palming Zoro through the layers of clothing, Zoro’s pants getting tighter and tighter.

Zoro cursed under his breath, which caused the cook to smile even more. “Shut up,” grumbled Zoro.

“So hard,” crooned Sanji against Zoro’s lips, chuckling. Zoro was pissed off; what gave the other the right to be messing around with him like this? He wasn’t going to be so smug for long, though. Zoro grinned back and when he finally had enough of Sanji’s slow pace, he broke his hands free and he just pulled Sanji closer again, holding him by his shirt and he crushed their lips together again, catching Sanji off guard a little bit. Their tongues battled for dominance and it was a fight that Sanji was slowly, but gradually losing.

Sanji’s brain was turning into mush, his thinking hazed by the waves of pleasure that Zoro’s kisses were sending all over his body. Sanji was embarrassingly hard by then as well, but he couldn’t help it. Zoro’s kisses always wrecked him, his knees getting weak. Sanji groaned, he wasn’t going to let Marimo win so easily. Sanji tried to push Zoro against the wall again, but he pushed him too roughly and because Zoro wasn’t really paying attention he ended up losing his balance as he hit the wall. Zoro was still holding onto Sanji so when he fell onto the floor he ended up pulling Sanji together with him and Zoro groaned loudly when he landed on his ass, Sanji’s fall being softened by Zoro and Sanji was too busy laughing to actually pay attention in what kind of a position the two of them  _ landed.  _

Sanji’s laughter was only interrupted when chills ran down his spine again and he whined. Ugh, he was still cold and he huffed under his breath, blowing into his icy hands, rubbing them together as he was desperate to warm himself up. “I hate the cold, ugh,” said the cook and then glanced down at Zoro and noticed that they were really close, biting into his lip. Maybe he should stand up, but his legs wouldn’t listen and… next to Zoro was so cold. Also, he was-

“You laugh, but you’re not much better yourself, are you, Cook?” asked Zoro with a grin on his face and rolled his hips upwards a little bit, his erection rubbing up against Sanji’s, who let out a little surprised gasp and then quickly closed his mouth shut. His body has immediately heated up and he tried to press his legs together, but as he was sitting right on top of Zoro, straddling his legs it was kind of hard not to-

“Shut-”

Sanji’s words were cut off as he was again pulled closer to Zoro, who kissed him, kissing his way down his jawline, his lips falling on top of the blonde’s neck, who shuddered. He loved the way Zoro’s tongue was doing wonders against his neck, titling his head to the side a little bit so that the swordsman got better access, moving closer to him. Sanji places his hands on top of Zoro’s broad shoulders, fingers digging into the skin and he moaned loudly when Zoro sucked in a little mark into his neck.

“Mine,” heard Sanji escape past Zoro’s lips and he chuckled.  _ Zoro was really teritorial.  _ It was… sweet.

“Wait,” gasped Sanji when Zoro’s hands travelled down on top of his hips, then up front, trying to undo his pants and Zoro glanced up. “Not all the way… too cold,” complained Sanji and then hissed when he felt Zoro’s cold fingers against his hot skin. As much as his body was heating up at the moment, he wouldn’t be able to handle if they-

“Okay,” said Zoro, nipping his earlobe, Sanji mewling and melting on top of Zoro. 

Sanji was getting impatient, Zoro was taking way too damn long to undo his pants, but luckily his hard member was soon released from the confines of his clothes and he gasped quietly. Zoro wrapped his fingers around the base of Sanji’s cock, giving it a few teasing pumps, enough to make Sanji grow painfully hard against his palm and Zoro snickered. “Zoro,” groaned Sanji, dropping his hands as well. Zoro felt so hard, he wanted to give him a helping hand as well… so to speak.

A little devious grin spread on Sanji’s face as he finally pulled Zoro’s trousers down a little bit, enjoying how the swordsman gasped softly when he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. “Cook,” moaned Zoro softly against Sanji’s lips, who leaned down and kissed him hungrily, both of them moaning softly. 

Zoro sped up the movement of his hand, Sanji’s rational way of thinking slowly slipping, but it did cross his mind that they were still in- “Wait,” gasped Sanji, breaking the kiss and Zoro looked up at him.

“What?” replied Zoro, sounding a little bit out of breath. Sanji gulped and looked towards the door.

“Someone could walk in on us,” said Sanji and Zoro looked at the door.

“Oh, right,” said Zoro.

“Don’t say it so casually,” snapped Sanji and then thought about it. Fuck, he was too turned on, he couldn’t wait much longer. The cook then looked down at the other, who was trying his best to stay patient but-  _ Fuck it, Sanji didn’t care. _ “We must hurry then,” was all that Sanji said and Zoro laughed.

_ Hurry up, huh?  _

Zoro grinned as he gently tightened his grip around Sanji’s member and sped up his hand again, twisting his wrist, giving Sanji a teasing squeeze at the tip, making the cook completely get himself lost in the gaze of pleasure. Sanji was feeling so good that he completely forgot about Zoro, but the swordsman got it all covered. Sanji moaned loudly when he felt Zoro’s own cock being lined up with his own, toes curling when Zoro started jerking both of them off at the same time.

Sanji’s hips were shaking as he was slowly rocking them, thrusting back against Zoro’s palm, arms wrapped around Zoro’s neck, clinging onto him. Sanji was leaning against Zoro for support, hearing his hot, laboured breath mixed with little moans coming from his mouth, which turned him on even more.  _ Was he close as well?  _ Sanji bit on his lip, feeling the pleasure building up. Sanji’s cock was twitching in Zoro’s hand, gulping as his own orgasm was fast approaching as well.

“Zoro, I’m close, I’m gonna-”

“Me too,” whispered. 

“Zoro… Zoro… I-I can’t I’m coming, I’m-”

“Sanji,” moaned out Zoro. The low, gruntal moan, Zoro saying… moaning out his name, it was what finished Sanji off, coming all over Zoro’s hand, still clinging onto him as he was riding out his orgasm, Zoro not too far away, pulling the cook down for one final kiss before it all came crashing down on him, leaning against the wall as he was catching his breath. 

“Shit, that was-”

“Warmed up?” teased Zoro and Sanji glared down at him. 

After cleaning up and dressing back up, Sanji just sat down next to Zoro and huffed. The cold was slowly coming back, but he was far too lazy to actually stand up. Zoro noticed how Sanji was shivering a little bit again and he took off his own coat and wrapped it around the two of them. It was a bit too big for him as well, so it was perfect for the two of them to snuggle under it together. Sanji was surprised that Zoro did something like that, but he moved closer to the other and his smile was getting wider, placing his head on top of Zoro’s shoulder and he snickered. 

“Stupid Marimo,” said Sanji and Zoro smiled as well, but didn’t say anything. 

The smile on his lips spoke volumes though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
